In co-pending patent application Ser. No. 310,240 filed Nov. 29, 1972 and entitled SCALE INHIBITING APPARATUS, said co-pending application now Pat. No. 3,843,507 being assigned to the same assignee as the present invention, there is shown and described an improved arrangement of electrodes in a pipe section in combination with a square wave voltage generator providing alternate polarity charges on the electrodes and pipe section itself. Charged ions of minerals in the water are thereby inhibited from adhering to the inner walls of water pipes so that the build up of scale is inhibited.
The foregoing arrangement has been extremely efficient and worked well. However, it is desirable to further treat the water by removing conglomerations of charged ions of minerals entrained in the water flow.